


Tears

by von_gelmini



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Apologies, College Student Peter Parker, Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: anonymous asked:for the prompt thing! tony accidentally snapped at peter and made him cry. he felt so bad and tried to make it up
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537483
Kudos: 181





	Tears

“Would you _please_! I know you lived in the dorms last year, but this isn’t a dorm room. Could you not leave your backpack, your takeout shit, and your homework shit all over my penthouse! I was away for a two day business trip and I come back to this place smelling like a rat-infested dumpster! God Pete, what the fucking hell!”

Peter didn’t answer, not apologetically, not even defensively in return to his attack. There was no answer at all. Tony looked over at him.

Peter sat on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table, surrounded by scattered papers and books. Looking disbelievingly up at Tony, big giant wet tears falling down silently over his cheeks. He tried to hold it in, not let the sobs out, but that didn’t stop his body from shaking with them.

Tony dropped his suitcase and rushed over to sit on the sofa next to where Peter was on the floor. “Oh god, baby.” He reached down to pull the boy up next to him. “I’m…”

Peter pushed away hard and scooted to the end of the sofa. He curled up, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He was still crying, but beneath that, his expression was angry.

“You don’t get to do that!” he said, the sobs coming out.

“Baby, I’m sor…”

“You. Don’t. Get. To. Do. That,” he said again, more deliberately, choking back sobs on each word, glaring at him through teary eyes.

Tony sat back where he was. He stopped trying to reach for Peter. “You’re right. I don’t. I was wrong. I was completely wrong. It doesn’t matter that I was tired, that’s not an excuse for treating you that way. Not ever. It doesn’t matter that I was upset. I don’t care how upset I get at _things_, that’s not an excuse for yelling at you like I did. There isn’t an excuse and ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t cut it. Those are just words that roll off the tongue and no one ever means them when they say them. I shouldn’t have hurt you.”

Peter uncurled and crawled over to Tony. He let the man wrap him in his arms and soothe him.

“I won’t do that again, Peter.”

When Peter had finished crying, he looked up and kissed Tony lightly. “Thank you. I was planning on cleaning up, but I lost track of the days. I haven’t slept for… at least one of them. Midterms coming up.”

“Okay.”

Peter smiled. “Go get changed from your trip and unpack. I’ll put stuff away and change into some not smelly clothes.”

“Then?”

Peter grinned.

“Oh god. How much is this gonna cost me?”

“A lot, Daddy. A lot.” They both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
